


Shh (Dnf)

by Kipte



Series: Dnf oneshots [1]
Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddles, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles, also how does this site work???, brain empty, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, help I'm addicted to them, kiss, movie, need clout please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kipte/pseuds/Kipte
Summary: Dream and George watch a movie but Dream seems to be struggling to hide his feelings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dnf oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163015
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	Shh (Dnf)

How long had it been?

How long had it been since he had felt like this towards someone? 

He didn't know nor did he even really care. All that he cared about was enjoying the moment he was in.

Dream and George sat on Dream's couch as they watched a movie they had put on in a fit of boredom. The movie wasn't anything special but it was something to do so neither party complained.

Dream's eyes were looking at the screen but he wasn't watching the movie, too busy focused on the knee just barely touching his thigh. George was sitting crossed legged as he watched the action on screen and had seemed to have been getting closer to Dream as the movie progressed. 

Dream took a chance to glance over at the shorter older man beside him and he felt his heart rate quicken. The brunette was leaning forward in interest, his lips slightly parted as his eyes flicked about watching everything. The room was dark as it was late so he was illuminated only by the TV, Dream noticing how the light made his hazel eyes brighter and how it shone off of George's glossy lips.

Dream found himself heating up at the realization of his thoughts going to the same place. His lips. If Dream was being honest, which he didn't really want to do, he had started to develop  _ something _ towards the beautiful man beside him. 

Or perhaps it had always been there, only truly being brought out once he had finally met his best friend in person, seeing how soft his hair looked, and how his hazel eyes shone with such wonder and happiness when he looked at Dream. Dream remembered when he had picked George up at the airport a few days prior, seeing each other in real life for the first time. 

The moment had probably been more memorable to George seeing as it was the first time the brunette had seen Dream's face. He remembered George scanning him up and down and intently studying his face as if believing it was not real. The blonde shivered at the memory of George's look solely on him, a desire he didn't know he had wanted until it had happened.

"You cold?"

A soft British accent pulled Dream from his thoughts and looked over and down at the small British man next to him. He didn't know when he had looked away but was glad he hadn't been caught looking. He blinked before responding getting his thoughts in order.

"What?" He asked shortly trying not to melt as his friend's eyes looked at him softly with a hint of concern. 

"You shivered pretty hard, are you cold?" He explained. 

The taller man felt a blush just barely crawl onto his freckle peppered cheeks. "O-oh, uh yeah just a bit but it's fine." He lied. 

George raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes as he huffed. Dream looked at him quizzically as the brit began to shift on the couch, eventually flopping into the taller one, nestled in between his arm and side.

Dream tensed slightly at the sudden weight and warmth and looked down at the man now curled into him as he softly hummed in content making Dreams face heat up. 

"There now you won't be cold," George said softly keeping his eyes on the movie.

Dream bit his lip in an attempt to keep the words bubbling in his chest down. He nodded not trusting himself to speak and forced himself to look back to the flatscreen. He eventually was able to relax his body but his heart and mind were still going a mile a minute. 

The movie ended and as the credits began to roll Dream glanced down and a now sleepy George just about ready to pass out. He chuckled softly and gently nudged George's shoulder with the arm that he was laying on.

"Mmm." George softly protested and curled up more snuggling even closer to Dream, causing his breath to hitch slightly. 

"If you're tired go to bed." He said so softly it was basically a whisper. Dreamed winced at the accidental caring warmth that spilled out along with the words. He hoped George didn't notice. 

George groaned softly again and slowly slipped down so his head was laying in Dreams lap. "Too tired to get up.." He said so quietly Dream wouldn't have been able to hear if all of his attention hadn't been on the adorable man in front of him. 

Dream was about to say something when the words got caught in his throat as his ear picked up the most amazing sound. George had fallen asleep and his soft rhythmic breathing filled the room and Dream's soul. His eyes softened as a content smile spread across his face.

_ Just this once _ , he thought to himself.  _ Just this once I'll let myself be just a little selfish.  _ So Dream said nothing and didn't move for a while, just being in the moment. 

Looking down at the small man Dream slowly and gently lifted his hand careful not to disturb him. His long skinny fingers softly spread out into the pool of brown hair and began to play with the strands gently. 

"Feels nice~" George hummed softly startling the taller man to freeze. The shorter whined at the loss and struggled to open his eyes. "Why'd you stop?" He pouted looking Dream in his emerald eyes. 

Dream looked down searching for an answer but his head was full of different thoughts. The moonlight had crept in and George seemed to glow like some sort of god.  _ Holy shit. You're so beautiful.  _

"What?.." A whisper pulled Dream out of his thoughts. 

Dream froze. He didn't. There was no way he had said it aloud. Dream refused. But the blush that lay on George's now very awake face proved it to be right. 

The blonde looked away, his face burning, and chuckled awkwardly. 

George smiled at the flustered man above him his chest warm from the accidental compliment. He lifted himself up, shifting himself around so he was on his knees facing Dream with his hands in between his legs. He leaned forward so Dream would have to look at him and gave him a soft smile.

Dream looked down at the innocent man his eyes connecting with his, and in that moment time seemed to stop as well as his control.

Without warning, he leaned forward and connected his lips with George's. The older stiffened at the sudden action. Dream's brain seemed to reboot as his eyes widened in shock and pulled back sharply covering his mouth. 

He looked at George's stunned face now beet red and eyes wide. Dream mentally punched himself in the face.

"Oh my god. I am so so so sososo sorry! I-I don't know what came over me! Shit- I-" Dream stuttered through his fingers looking everywhere but George but was silenced by a gentle touch on his hand. He tensed as he forced his eyes to look at the older one.

George had a weird expression that Dream couldn't place. His eyes had grown darker as he looked at Dream. George put a bit of pressure on Dreams wrist to indicate to put them down. Dream complied as he let his hands fall into his lap. In a sudden act of boldness, he lifted his leg and placed himself in Dream's lap, straddling him.

Dream gasped at the sudden contact and stiffened unsure of what to do. George lifted his hands to cup Dream's face lifting it up so their eyes met. Their faces were inches apart, able to feel each other's breath on their lips. 

"George- what-" Dream started his eyes fixated on George's lips.

"Shh" George whispered before closing the gap smiling at Dream's soft gasp.

Dream immediately melted at the warm touch of George's lips. Their lips moved together in harmony as both closed their eyes in bliss. George leaned in so his chest pressed against Dream's earning a soft moan from him. Dream lifted his arms to hold the brunette by the waist and push him into himself even farther.

George gasped in surprise, Dream taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in. George melted into Dream as he explored the wet cave wanting to feel every part of George. 

They separated a string of saliva still connecting them as they stopped to catch their breathes. 

"I love you," Dream breathed looking into George's eyes.

George smiled leaning in to give Dream a quick pec on the lips. 

"I love you to Clay," George whispered.

Dream's eyes widened at the use of his real name and lunged forward to kiss George once more, George giggling at first but quickly quieting to melt once more into a passionate kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's not really that good. I have ideas for more but no guarantee that I will be motivated to write them haha


End file.
